truth or dare with the cullens
by Books r a gurls bestfriend
Summary: what involves alice in a swim suit, emmett and jessica on a date, and rosalie in a chicken costume? well truth or dare with the cullens of course!plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey

Author's note: Hey! Its me again. I hope none of you guys are too bummed that I stopped writing my other story. It wasn't doing very well anyway. So this is my new story. Its pretty self explanitory. Just read and find out. If you haven't read my other story, How to Embarrass a Cullen, then I suggest you do, cuz I mite be refering to it. Mite! Just to be safe I would. Anways, here is my new story. R&R and most of all enjoy!

** Truth or Dare with the Cullens**

** By Books r a girls best friend**

**EdPOV**

It was an average Saturday night. Bella and I were in my room listening to music. She picked up a magazine Emmett had left in here. It was a very…revealing magazine.

I could see Bella's face twist into anger and confusion. I knew she was gonna ask.

" Edward?" She said holding it up.

" It's Emmett's. Don't ask me why he has it."

" Oh."

_Edward. I would like you to call everyone and come down stairs A.S.A.P. _

This better be important, I thought.

I sighed and said " Follow me Bella.."

" Where are we going?" She asked. Her face looked confused. She looked so innocent. I couldn't help myself. I had to lean down and kiss her. " Alice." Was all it took to replace the spot that used to be confusion, with horror. Bella knew what Alice was capable of. I didn't blame her for being horrified. I wold have been to if it weren't for the fact that I was invincible.

Cullen living room ((5 minutes later))

"Alright Alice. We're all here. Now tell me why you wanted us ."

"Um. Well, I'm bored."

"And…" Emmett said. Rosalie elbowed him.

_A little help Edward._

I sighed. It had been a while since ALL of us did something together. In fact I don't think we ever have.

" truth or dare." I mouthed to her. And that was about all of the support she was getting from me.

" I just got a great idea!" she said throwing a glance in my direction. " We could play truth or dare!"

Well if you don't know my family, that didn't go over very well. Everyone was groaning and mumbling under their breathe and sighing. Their thoughts weren't all that positive either, but we won't go into detail on that.

Well it was a nice try Alice.

" Come on guys! We never do anything together! This could be fun."

" I guess so. I'll play with you Alice."

Before I knew it we were ALL sitting down.

" Well I'll go first. Emmett, truth or dare?"


	2. What did Emmett pick?

Author's note: Nuthing more to say than chapter 2 is finally here

**Author's note: Nuthing more to say than chapter 2 is finally here! but first a re-cap ((below))**

**Re-cap: Alice gets all of the Cullens to play truth or dare with her. Alice asks Emmett to start off the game. This can only end horribly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction. Life would be to good if my name was Stephanie Meyer. **

**Edward's POV**

" Well Emmett. Truth or dare?" Alice said.

"...Dare" said Emmett with a smirk

OH. MY. GOD. That was one of the worst things Emmett could have said. You don't just give Alice a reason to be evil. Oh well. Someone should have given Alice caffeine before this. THAT would have really made things fun!

"Alright Emmett. I dare you to call Jessica Stanley and invite her to go out with you."

" That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" said a fuming Rosalie.

" But you have to make out with her."

"Oh."

" Yea. Oh."

" But I'm still not done."

" Great. So it gets worse."

" I get to dress you and we'll install a hidden camera somewhere so we can see what's going on at all times."

" Even better." Emmett said SO unenthusiastically. "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

Emmett on the phone with Jessica

" Hello."

" Hey Jessica. It's Emmett."

" Oh hey." She said in a flirtatious voice. Not a good sign.

" Um. So there's this movie playing called A Walk to Remember tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Your MORE than welcome to decline."

" Decline?! I thought that you would never ask me out. I mean its obvious that you love me WAY more than Rosalie. Speaking of which, did you guys break up or something?"

I looked at Alice for help. She nodded.

"Yea."

"Cool." I could visibly see Emmett's jaw tighten and his grip on the phone becoming more and more tightened, threating to break the it into a million little pieces.

" Yeah. Well. I'll pick you up at 7."

" Ok. Byyyyye."

"That was sickening." Emmett said the moment he hung up the phone.

"And the date hasn't even started."

**Author's note: Alright. So I hope you guys **_**looooved**_** the new chapter. I try to do my best everytime. So 5 reviews before the next chapter. So the sooner you review, the sooner the new chapter comes. I don't really care what you put, as long as it isn't too bad. Please if your gonna critize then don't be too harsh. **

**With much love,**

**B.R.A.G.B.F. (books r a girls best friend)**


	3. Emmett's dare

Emmett POV

OH.MY.GOD. How could Alice be soooo evil!! I can't BELIEVE that she is actually making me do this. What did I ever do to her?! She WILL pay for this!!

Alice dressed me. I won't even go into detail on that. What can I say. She knows what she's doing.

I got out of the car and walked to the door. How can this be happening? Edward if you are listening to my thoughts please get me out of this! I'm sorry for all of those pranks I pulled on you a few weeks ago! I'll do anything for you if you'll just help me! I saw Edward snicker and shake his head no. He too shall pay for this. I shall rule the world some day! And when I do, Alice and Edward will be my servants! And they will serve me for the rest of eternity! UGH!

But then I got pulled out of my thoughts because Jessica came to the door. Dressed in the shortest dress I have ever seen!! Rosalie would have looked way hotter in it. I Practically puked. (if I could eat, I would have.)

Unfortunately we had to go. So I turned and headed towards the car. We got in and instantly Jessica started asking questions faster than I could answer.

" So. Are you excited to be graduating? Where are you going to college? You are going to college right? Wanna here some gossip? I love gossip. Its like I'm a car and gossip is my fuel. Gossip keeps me going. I can't believe your still listening. Most people ignore me after, like, my third sentence. But I always knew you were way nicer than most people. My cousin thinks I have a talking problem. I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM. Do you think I have a problem? I most certainly do not have a problem."

" Jessica?"

"Yes?"

" Could you maybe stop talking till we get there?"

" Sure I completely understand."

Ahhh. Silence.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

" Can I ask you some questions?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"You don't have to. I really wish you would though."

" Fine."

" Why did you and Rosalie break up?"

"Pass."

"Ok. What's your family like?"

"Pass."

"I heard you get good grades. How do you do it? Would you mind tutoring me?"

"Pass."

"Well what about-"

"We're here Jessica."

"Oh. Ok. I promise I won't talk when the movie starts."

"Thanks."

It wasn't long after we went in and sat down that the movie started. We watched. It was about half an hour into the movie when Jessica made her move. She said she had to go to the bathroom. So she got up and "tripped" and landed on my lap. She tried to look sexy I guess. But she didn't even catch my interest in the very least. I heard a growl from far away and guessed that the others where watching the movie to. Man would Jessica get a piece of Rosalie's mind for that stunt. About 5 minutes later she was back. She took her seat next to me again and guess what. About an hour later we ran out of popcorn. So I dashed out (at human speed) to get some more. And you'll never guess who was out there. Speaking of the devil. It was Alice.

" Hey Emmett. Enjoying your date?" Alice said with a grin.

"Your. Dead." Was all I said after getting my popcorn and walking, more like dragging, myself back into the theatre. I could hear Alice laughing when I entered. Luckly the movie was just about over. There was like 5 minutes left. The minute I walked in, I looked for a place where Rosalie would be sitting. Darn. They hid well.

Well as I went to go sit back down, Jessica just so happen to be getting up. So we smashed into each other and the minute she touched me she crushed her lips to mine. She slid her hand around my neck and her tongue asked if it could get access to my tongue. Can we say EWWWW?! I pulled back after an instant. Then remembered part of the dare. Make out with Jessica.

So what I did surprised Jessica. I leaned down and kissed her again. This time I let our tongues entwine. The only thing I could think was " Just pretend your kissing Rosalie. Just pretend your kissing Rosalie." Finally I remembered that Jessica should be needing air right about now. So I pulled back, leaving Jessica out of breath. She instantly reached down and held my hand. Ok. Its almost over. It's almost over.

The car ride home I felt Jessica's eyes on me. I could see her smiling. I would regret this for a long time.

When I finally got to her house, I walked her to the door and simply left. I could tell she was surprised. The moment she went inside and closed the door Rosalie was at my side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**-back at the cullen house- **

" Alright. Now its my turn." Said Emmett. " Edward Truth or dare?"

**Remember 5 reviews before the next chapter. **


	4. Edward and Alice

**I don't really have anything to say but enjoy chapter 4 and leave some more reviews! Which by the way thank you all so much for all of the reviews**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Edward's POV**

"So Edward truth or dare?" said Emmett

"Um…" oh god. What if he makes me do something to bella. I don't wanna pick dare, but if I pick truth I'll look like a wimp. Well looks like I only have one option.

"…dare" I mumbled.

"Ooh. I get to have some fun." As soon as he said it I regreted my answer. God I'm stupid. How could I do that. No doubt about it that it will have something to do with Bella.

"Your dare is you can't talk, well unless its your turn to go of course, to anyone until the end of the game!"

"But-"

"Starting now."

Darn it. Well at least it doesn't have to do with Bella.

"Hm. Fine. Alice truth or dare?"

**Alice POV**

Well. I didn't see this coming. Wait. Hold on.

-see's the future-

This looks like its going to be fun.

"Dare Edward."

"Alright you have to pick out clothes from a store of all of our choices and pretend to be a manaquin all day."

"Wait what about your other dare?"

"Well if you use your powers its no fun, so I changed it at the last minute, figuring that you used your powers."

"Fine let's get this over with."

**-at the mall- Edward's POV**

"So what store are we gonna make Alice go to?" Asked Rosalie.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I was thinking that one." Said Emmett pointing to a bikini store. Instantly an evil grin spread across everyone's face, except Jasper's of course. But who care's cuz we out voted him anyway.

We went into the store instantly. We all grabbed the best bikini we could find. After about an hour we decided on one that was perfect(click this link if you want to see a picture of it. /twopiece/berrydog/Berrydog005.html ) .Words can't describe the look on Alice's face. But even better, words can't describe the look on Jasper's face.

"Well see ya later Alice." I said.

"What?! Your just gonna leave me here?!"

"Just cuz your stuck here doesn't mean we have to be."

"Grrrrrr!!"

"We'll bring you something back though."

As soon as we were out of hearing range of Alice, we all practically doubled over with laughter. We laughed so much I thought I was gonna cry. And it takes a lot to make a vampire cry.

The rest of the day was pretty much spent shopping and laughing about what Alice must be doing right now. When the mall was about to close we went back to see Alice standing in the exact position that we had left her. As sooon as she saw us she instantly threw us a glare.

"Alright Alice you can go get your clothes on now."

"Thank you. You don't know how many guys…"She mumbled realizing that we could all hear her perfectly.

"Nevermind."

"Well Alice. That was fun. We should do it again some time."

"Edward, did you realize that it is now my turn?"

And that's all it took to get everyone to stop laughing and start running.

**Haha. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some more review like you did last time. And by the way THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! My eyes all most left my sockets when I say how many reviews I got. I got really excited. So don't close this window with out clicking that blue button. Plz? For the button?**


	5. Bella

**HEY! I'm back. And I would like to say thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome!! So just for that I will update a little earlier than usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own twilight, life would be to good if I did. **

**So please don't rub it in.**

**Thank you.**

**Alice POV **

Well that was HELL. You can quote me. You don't know how many guys came and um…nevermind. Well. This is my chance to regain the respect I deserve.

"Esme truth or dare?" I hate to do this to Esme but it is just to irresistable.

"Truth." Dang it. I didn't see that coming. oh well. I can make this just as interesting.

"How many other men have you um…you know…with other than Carlisle?"

"Alice that's very rude!!"

"That many! Dang Carlisle, I'd watch out if I were you. Esme can turn on you that fast."

"Alice! Will you give me a chance to explain?"

"Alright. Fair enough.Go ahead."

"Um…well there was this one guy in high school…"

"High school!!" we all said.

"Well my parents were out of town. So I invited him over. And things got kind of carried away, you know."

"Um…wow. That certainly is shocking."

"Well now its my turn. Bella truth or dare?"

**Bella** **POV**

Oh shoot. What should I pick. I slowly slid my eyes over to Edward. He mouthed "dare" to me. Well that just made me wonder what Esme is going to say so how could I resist.

"Truth." I blurted without thinking.

Esme gave a barely noticable smirk. Oh this should be good. Again I looked at Edward. And let me tell you, by the look on his face it seems like saying truth was the worst thing I could do in a situation like this.

"Alright Bella, would you ever go on a date with Jacob if I paid you a billion dollars?"

"Ewww. No."I said instantly. "Ok so now it's my turn."

"Rosalie truth or dare?"

**Alright. Well I would just like to say happy 4****th**** of July to all of you who live in America. If you don't live in America, have a good day! The next chapter will be coming up soon! In the meantime you all can leave some nice reviews! Please and thank you!**


	6. Rose and Jasper

**Hello fellow readers! Hey that rhymed. Hello fellow! Wow I'm a dork. Anyway chappie 6 is here and hope you all enjoy! Oh just so you know when the Cullens were in the mall and Alice was being the mannequin Edward was only laughing, not talking. Because you know of his dare and all. Anyway. I have been trying to make my chappie's a lil longer. But I make no guarantees. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters unfortunately. **

**Life would be to good if my name were Stephanie Meyer. **

**Rose's POV **

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" asked Bella.

Ok. Don't panic Rose. Just think this through. What is the worst thing that Bella could make you do? Yea well nothing comes to mind .

"Dare." I said with a smug face.

"Alright. Tommorrow you have to dress up in a chicken outfit and you are going to advertise KFC for the day. And we're going to take pictures of you. LOTS OF PICTURES."

…well this should be interesting.

**-the mall the next day-**

"oh…my…gosh…"

"Wow Rose, the costume fits you."

"now that is what I call a chick!"

These are the words that everyone would say between laughter. As a matter of fact, it looked like if Emmett didn't stop laughing now he would die. And not just from lack of oxygen from laughing, if you get what I mean.

Anyway, so here I am, Bella holding the camera, everyone else laughing there buts off. While I just have to stand here and take it. Hm…funny how cruel life can be sometimes. I honestly did not see this coming from Bella. She obviously has been spending to much time with Alice and the evil is rubbing off on Bella.

Anyway. So here I am. Standing here. Being humiliated. By my friends. And people I don't even know. Which is worse.

SOME ONE IS SOOOOOOO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

Bella POV

"Alright. You guys have had your laughs now lets get back to the game." Said Rose.

"Alright Rose. Go ahead. Go ahead. Pick someone." Said Alice.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Whaaaa?"

"Yup. I picked you. Now truth or dare? Pick carefully!"

The moments ticked by. I finally slid my eyes to the nearest clock sitting on the other end of the room. It read 1:13. Well looks like its time for lunch.

"Well, since nothing seems to be happening I think I'll go make myself some lunch. Let me know when he makes up his mind."

As I walked off to the kitchen I was stopped mid step because outside I saw…

**I'm sorry that I had to be mean like that but it was the perfect oppurtinity to stop. There are so many questions that you all could be thinking.**

**What was outside? WHO was outside? What did Jasper pick? **

**Well guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out huh?**

**I hope to have a new chapter up in a week. That's my goal. **

**Anyway. Those who review **_**MITE**_** get a sneak peek of the next chapter. (I am not promising you anything!) **

**Well with much love,**

**B.A.A.G.B.F.**


	7. Poor Bella

**hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Thank you so much! My total reviews so far are 61 reviews!! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THAT MUCH!! Well anyway here's the nxt chappie. Enjoy! More reviews more chappie's.**

**Bella POV**

MY MOTHER STANDING OUTSIDE!! What was she doing here?! Had Charlie told her I was here? How did she even find the house? Is there something she needed to tell me? Was something wrong?

A new flood of questions went through my head. I made an atempt to move towards the door to greet her but my body just wouldn't budge. Finally after what seemed like hours, Edward came in to see if I was ok.

"Bella, its been a while. Are you ok?"

I couldn't even find words to answer back. I just sat there and stared blankly out the window. _Move , Bella, MOVE! _But no matter what I couldn't move. Then Edward spotted her. I pulled my by my elbow towards the door. Then with one last shove, told me he would be right back and that I should talk to my mother.

" Hello Bella." My mother said. I could tell she was close to tears.

"H-hi mom. W-what are you doing here?" I could barely talk myself.

" I just came by to see how you were doing. But um…obviously this is the wrong time."

" W-what? Oh no. um would you like to come in and meet everyone?"

"Bella its ok…I know this isn't a good time."

"No no really. Its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Then I made the worst mistake of my life. I actually invited her in. I knew this wasn't going to end well but invited her in anyway.

" Mom, meet Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen. Esme and Carlisle are married, Jasper and Alice are married, Emmett and Rosalie are married, and I'm kinda going out with Edward." I could see the shock, anger, and happiness in her eyes.

"Oh." Was all she said. " Well we really should be going."

"oh ok. Wait… WE?"

"Yes Bella. We. As in me and you."

" But mom-'

" Come Bella. Charlie, you and me are having dinner tonight and you need to get ready. We are going out of town to a restraunt."

" Well I can get ready here."

"Bella can I speak to you outside please?"

I sighed and walked out.

"Bella. There is something about them I just don't like."

"Mom. You have known them for a total of 5 minutes now. You don't even know them."

"Bella. Just listen to me. These people are no good. They-'

"MOM! JUST STOP. THESE PEOPLE ARE LIKE MY SECOND FAMILY. I THINK I KNOW THEM A LITTLE BETTER THAN YOU DO!"

"BELLA MARIE! I AM SHOCKED AT YOU!"

"THAT'S FINE MOM. I DON'T REALLY CARE. YOU JUST INSULTED MY FIANCE!!" Oh my gosh! Did I really just tell her that?!

"BELLA! YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?! Have you even told Charlie yet?!"

"I'll tell him when I am good and ready."

"No you'll tell him tonight!!"

" Look I don't wanna go anywhere with you! I'm staying HERE!"

"Fine. I flew all the way from arizona to tell you that I'm pregnant and this is how you treat me?!"

"YOUR PREGNANT?!" She nodded.

" I was going to tell you at dinner but things kinda got…out of hand." She said pointing from me to her to the house.

" Well mom. This doesn't change things. I'm staying here."

"Well then. I'm sorry things had to end like this."

" I am too."

"Goodbye Bella." She said and turned and walked away.

I justed stood there and watched her leave in her new p.t. cruiser. Once she was out of site I turned and ran straight to Edward's room, slaming doors left right, but before I could Edward had me on his bed and in his lap. I let the tears overflow. I just couln't stop.

Everyone eventually came upstairs.

"Dare." Jasper said.

**So guys how was that? Plz review. Oh and I promise that the next chapter jasper will do his dare. And bella will work things out with renee. For just plz review.**


	8. Bella and Jasper

Bella POV

"Maybe we should take a time out. We'll continue tomorrow everyone. Now isn't a good time." Edward said.

"Yeah. Good idea." Alice said.

"Um…I was getting a little bored of that game anyway."

I feel horrible. I just ditched my now pregnant mother. She wanted to tell me something important but I had to be stubborn. I needed to call her. I needed to call her now.

"Edward, I need to use your phone."

"Sure."

I quickly dialed Renée's cell phone number. No answer. I dialed again. No answer. I tried one more time. No answer.

Ok Charlie will know where she is and why she's not answering. I quickly dialed charlie's number.

"Hello."

"Dad, where's mom?"

" She's at her hotel, why?"

I told Charlie my story as fast as I could. Then when I was done (and out of breathe) he said that was quite a story and that she was staying at the nicest hotel in the next town . When I asked what hotel he said that all she said was that it was the nicest one. Well this is going to take a while.

"Edward, what's the nicest hotel in forks?" To be honest I didn't even know Forks had hotels.

"That would be the Larkspur Landing hotel."

I went over to the phone book which just so happen to be in Edward's room. I made a mental note to talk to Alice about that later but for now I won't complain. I really needed to talk to Renee about what happened. I felt terrible about it. However she can't just waltz in and here and start saying she doesn't like my future family.

I finally found the number. 734-990-2871. I dialed the number and took a deep breath.

"Hello." Said a raspy voice.

" Hi is this the Larkspur Landing hotel?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am it is. How can I help you?"

"Um can you connect me to Renee Swans room please?"

"Hold on a minute ma'am I'll put you through." He said kindly.

The phone started ringing and my stomach suddenly had butterflies. I counted the rings. One…two…three…

"Hello." My mother said

" Hey mom. It's Bella."

"Oh good Bella I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Well maybe I was being a little judgmental and all but its only because I want the best for you."

"Mom, the Cullens are the best for me. I would know."

"Well I'm very sorry."

" Me too Mom."

"Well I don't think its to late to have dinner. Why don't you and your fiancée meet me, Charlie, and Phil at the restraunt tonight at 8:00."

"Sure. I'll see you later Mom. I love you, bye."

"I love you too. See you at 8."

"Jasper, I know what your dare is going to be." Rose said.

"Bring it on then."

" You're going to pretend that your Bella's fiancée. You're going to dinner tonight with Bella. Edward don't say anything. Jasper's going, you're not. End of story."

"Fine." Jasper, Edward, and I said at the same time in the same groaning voice.

-AT DINNER WITH CHARLIE AND RENEE-

"Ok Jasper are you ready?" I asked.

"I think so." He answered, sounding a little uneasy.

And so we walked out to dinner, hand in hand, with the whole family watching us. I will never forget Charlie's expression.

**Hey you guys I am REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you guys haven't given up on my yet. I just haven't had the time to update but I'm learning. well review please. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Keep up the good work. **

**Luv ya, **

**B.R.A.G.B.F. **


	9. IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THE NOTE AT END!

Bella's POV

"Um..Jasper this Renee, Bella's mother. And um Bella may I speak to you?" Charlie said without taking a breath. Wow. That must have been a mouthful.

"Yea dad. What's on your mind?" I said.

"I thought you were going out with Edward."

"Well I am dad but we were playing truth or dare and Jasper got dared to come with me. Edward and the others are watching close by." I said.

"Um…ok." He said still looking a little confused.

"Oh and dad. Act natural. Pretend like it's just us and that no one is watching."

"Ok. I think I can manage that." He said.

The night went by generally smooth. Until Renee brought up Edward and I. It was all downhill from there. I knew she was implying that I should tell Charlie about my _fiancée_. I winced mentally just thinking the word. As much fun as that sounded, I think I should tell Charlie 1. When Edward was with me and 2.When we were at home.

So that meant I had to lie.

"Um…Edward and I are still together if that's what you're getting at mom." I said throwing her a glance that said now-isn't-the-time. Luckily she dropped it. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Since I was all dolled up in my dress I required Alice's help. Although I must admit I loved my hair. My hair was curled and pined into a half ponytail. This was the kind of formal I could handle.

I turned the corner and there stood Alice. Whoa. I didn't even have to ask. How convenient. I smiled at her.

Once I had talked to Edward, for 2 seconds I might add, I returned to the table. Jasper looked a little fidgety. Oh god.

Luckily Charlie and Renee had decided to let dinner end early. Renee insisted on driving Jasper and I home. This is NOT going to end well.

"Mom, you really don't have to drive us home. Edward was gonna pick us up." I said. _Please take a hint, please take a hint. _I kept thinking to myself.

"OH!! I get it. You don't want me to drive you home." She said looking disappointed.

"Well mom you see it would be easier on gas if you just let Edward take us home since I am still spending the night. Alice won't take no for an answer so it would be easier. You know?" I said.

"Wow Bella. Thank you! That was very considerate of you." She said smiling. Wow. She believed me? Maybe I was finally getting good at this lying stuff. I mentally smiled and patted myself on the back. Also mentally.

"Oh mom when are you leaving?" I said.

"I leave on Wednesday. Phil has a baseball game on Friday that we need to be at." She said. Wow. That's not that much time. It was Monday.

"Oh. Ok." And then it was Edward to the rescue. He "pulled up" (more like drove around).

"Well there's Edward. I'll talk to you tomorrow mom. I love you." I hugged her and then ran (ok so I didn't run) to Edward's car. Inside of it Alice, Rosalie and Edward where waiting. Apparently Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme came in another car.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was all I said.

"You people are cruel." Jasper said. I could see Rosalie flash him her blindingly white grin.

When we arrived to Cullen house I realized I was exhausted and fell asleep in the Edward's car. I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me to his bed. I loved it. I couldn't wait till I was a vampire and I got to spend the rest of eternity with Edward.

"Carlisle truth or dare?" Jasper said deviously. Carlisle was the only one who hadn't gone yet.

"Dare." Carlisle muttered so low I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Carlisle your dare is…"

**IMPORTANT: NO not another cliff hanger! Sorry but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to keep going on the story and do like a couple dare or something. So if you do let me know. If you guys don't review and tell me about what you think then I'll assume that you guys want me stop after Carlisle's dare. Also I noticed that you guys didn't review as much this time. I got 7 reviews for chapter 8. They are:**

**Roses4Cullen**

**Klutzygirl34**

**Forever-Aurelie**

**Tonks-Rocks**

**PaCho de Nacho**

**TwilightEdwardBella95**

**AnimeBella**

**Thank you to those people! You guys rock! Let me know what you think!**

**Luv ya, **

**B.A.A.G.B.F.**


	10. Carlisle's dare

"Carlisle, I dare you to take Alice to work with you tomorrow. Oh just so you know we will be watching from a far."

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO WORK WITH YOU CARLISLE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlisle screamed. Oh. Tough break. That was really devious of Jasper. Some one has been spending a little to much time with Alice.

**-the next day at Carlisle's work-**

"Oh my gosh! Carlisle this is going to be so much fun. We can do check ups together. We can give shots together. We can even perform surgery together!"  
"Alice I forbid you to go anywhere near a human with surgical tools."

"Awww. Come on. Please?!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Alice."

"…"

"Please?!"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temple. He looked stressed already.

And they just got there.

We decided to go home right before lunch. We waited for Carlisle at the Cullen home. But when Carlisle did get home he was a mess! His hair was ruffled, his clothes were slightly wrinkled and he had stress line creased into his forehead. However Alice was smiling from ear to ear. She was in perfect condition.

"I had the best day with Carlisle."Alice was the first to speak. All of our chins were on the wide open. "Carlisle and I got to perform surgery together, and check ups and give shots! All in one day!"

"Oh and we almost burned the hospital down too. BUT AT LEAST WE GOT TO DO IT TOGETHER!" wow. Carlisle was mad. His town had sarcasm dripping off of it. Props to Jasper. I think this is the best dare so far.

"YOU WHAT?!" Emmett said laughing hysterically.

"Well, you see right after you guys left I decided to make Carlisle some coffee while he was working with a patient. So at first everything was going great, until the machine just stopped working. It just suddenly stopped working. So I kinda hit it a few times…and it burst into flames."

"Best freaking dare so far. Good job Jasper." Emmett said. Carlisle death glared at Emmett.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Well I just had a great idea. We can continue. With couple dares."


	11. Beginning of Couple Dares

**Part 2: Couple Dares**

We randomly chose partners out of a hat and were now seated around the Cullens' dinning room table. The teams are Alice and Emmett (that's a scary team!), Esme and Jasper, Carlisle and Edward, and Rosalie and I (so far she doesn't look that happy to be my partner.). So since Alice started last time her team gets to go first again this time.

"Carlisle and Edward. Truth or Dare? Choose carefully." Emmett said smiling. Obviously him and Alice have been exchanging plans. Edward turned to Carlisle and they whispered a minute. Why I can't figure out though. Edward could've just read Carlisle's mind. They were definitely planning something.

Finally Carlisle answered "Dare." Alice and Emmett (Let's call them team A) looked surprised and yet thrilled. They more than likely expected them to back out and say truth, which would have been a good decision on there part. I've seen what Alice and Emmett can do. Just not together. It was a horrifying idea. I got chills just thinking about it.

"Very well. Your dare is to prank call Renee. I'm sorry Bella. It was the perfect opportunity. I mean what with your mother being pregnant and severely hormonal." Alice answered.

"That's fine Alice. But I refuse take any responsibility. You guys are already walking on thin ice with her. I hope she doesn't figure out its Edward and Carlisle." Especially Edward. I don't see how anyone can not be attracted to Edward. He's a Greek god.

"Oh don't be silly Bella. We won't get caught." Carlisle said confidently. Edward smiled at me. "Now Bella if you will be so kind as to give us your mom's cell phone number."

I gave Edward and Carlisle my mother's cell phone number. Edward took the phone and entered it quickly on there expensive looking home phone. It rang twice when Renee answered.

"Hello."

"Yes this is hotel management. We've been getting complaints that you and your guest have been being a little to loud in the morning. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you with a warning. If we get another call then you and your guest will be asked to leave immediately."

"Um…very well. Thank your sir. It won't happen again." Renee said. You could practically hear the confused face she was wearing.

"Thank you for understanding. Have a good day ma'am." Then the phone went dead. Everyone was laughing so loud I'm sure the people in town could have heard us.

"Now for part B." Carlisle took the phone and dialed. It was on speaker phone.

"Larkspur Landing hotel. How may I help you?" The same raspy voice said that answered the phone last time we called when I was apologizing to my PREGNANT mother. It still shocks me. I'm not going to be an only child anymore. I'm going to be an older sister. What happens when I get "changed"? I won't be able to see him/her grow up. This changes everything. I'll have to remember to talk to Edward about all this later.

"Yes can you put me through to Renee Swan's room please?" Carlisle said.

"Yes. Please hold." The man said again.

"Hello?" Renee said sounding irritated.

"Yes I'm calling from room 312. I was wondering if you could keep it down in the mornings. Or else I'll have to call hotel management."

"But sir-"

"Ma'am please just cooperate." Carlisle pretended to fake plead.

"But-"

"That's it! I'm calling hotel management!"

"Very well sir. You do that. But I refuse to be ordered AROUND _BY YOU_!" My mother's words rose higher and higher until she was screaming at the end. She truly was mad.

Which made it that much more entertaining.

Carlisle hung up the phone and Edward took it from him. Oh god. How far can you push one pregnant women?

We waited a few more minutes until Edward called Renee back.

"Hello." Renee said not even bothering to sound like her day was going even slightly ok.

"Ma'am this is hotel management. I'm afraid we've got another complaint."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Um…very well ma'am. I'm sorry for disturbing you…" After the line went dead everyone was laughing hard. At least I was the only one who needed air. I'm sure if vampires needed air, Emmett would be dead on the floor right now.

"Alright. Now it's our turn." Carlisle said

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys. Thanx to all of you who reviewed last chapter even though I didn't deserve it. =] hehe. **

**I decided to do random couples because I thought it would be more interesting. I'm sure you all have seen tones of fanfics with regular couples. I want mine to be original. I hope you all understand and continue reading. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace, Love, Chocolate**

**Books r a gurls best friend =]**


	12. Jasper and Esme

"Esme and Jasper, Truth or Dare." Edward said.

"If we say truth do we both have to answer a question? Or just one of us?" Jasper asked. None of us had thought of that. Apparently Alice had though because she was the one who answered their question.

"You both have to answer. But , for instance, if I was to ask Carlisle and Edward what the biggest animal they ever killed was, they both would have to answer the same question. Get it?"

Everyone nodded or grunted some form of approval. So basically both partners had to answer the same question…interesting how that will turn out for me and Rose. Esme and Jasper whispered quietly for a minute, why I don't though. Everyone in the room other than me could hear them. Perhaps it was just for dramatic affect.

"We would like to say truth then." Esme said.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other and Edward nodded to Carlisle's unspoken remark.

"Very well then. Jasper and Esme if you could live everywhere in the world, where would you live? Regardless of what we are."

"Los Angeles!" Esme shouted excited.

"Why?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Oh. Well um that's where the Jonas Brothers are from."

Alice laughed and said "I agree Esme. I think Rose does too." Rosalie just smiled next to me. I heard Emmett mumbled something along the line of "…longer hair…" lines.

" I agree with Esme. We could go to Disneyland whenever we wanted. Who wouldn't want to see Cinderella everyday?"

"Jasper are you saying that 'cuz your gay or because you like seeing hot girls?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shrugged and said "Hot girls."

"Bella and Rose, Truth or Dare?"

And just like that my body shut down cold.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry if it took awhile to update. I've been with Thanksgiving and things. By the way HAPPY TURKEY DAY!! Well its over now…but it's the thought that counts right?**

**Well anyway this is about to come to wrap pretty soon. I had a great time writing it but I can't really do much else after they all have finished their dares. I'll put an epilogue as the last chapter that tells about Renee and Bella's new sibling. **

**SHOULD BELLA'S MOM HAVE A BOY OR GIRL? Also I need name ideas. **

**I also wanted to let all of you who might have read the book series Maximum Ride by James Patterson that I'm seriously thinking of writing a fanfic for that category. If you haven't I suggest it. it's a really good series. Of course I'll do more in the twilight category but it'll be more serious and romantic. Then maybe later I'll do another comedy fanfic. **

**Thanx! **

**Peace, Love, Chocolate**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	13. RUNWAY

"Bella and Rose, Truth or Dare?"

Rose just looked at me…I knew what she was thinking (although I'm no Edward)

_Oh great I'm stuck with this girl. _

Rosalie just nodded in my direction. I get to decide. On the one hand how bad can a dare from Esme and Jasper be? Then again…

I thought for a minute until Rose started looking impatient and Emmett was smiling from ear to ear from across the room.

"Dare" I said not thinking it all the way through.

"Bella and Rosalie I dare you to model for us at the mall. There having a pageant tomorrow night. I noticed when we went to the mall for Alice's dare." Jasper said. I blushed scarlet red while I waited for Alice's outburst to begin.

"OMYGOSHBELLA! THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN! I CAN DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP AND WE CAN GO PICK OUT DRESSES LATER! But its girls only. Edward, Emmett and Jasper." It was a good thing Alice didn't need air or I would seriously be worried right now what with her talking so fast and being so excited and all. "Well we better get going now if we wanna make it to the mall in Port Angeles. Esme would you like to join us?"

"No thank you girls. You can go ahead without me. Carlisle and I are going to go hunting."

"Well ok. Rose you go get the car, Bella you go get your jacket and I'll grab my credit card." She said smiling.

Edward followed me to his room were I left my jacket. What was I gonna do about this? I can't model. I'm not nearly pretty enough. For Rosalie this might be nothing since she was stunningly beautiful. But me? I don't know. Unless Alice is willing to spend all day on me. Plus the shopping?!?!?!?!

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said when we got to his room. I found my jacket on Edward's bed that he had installed for me.

"Well your sister is taking me shopping and is gonna spend a lot of money on me. And to top it all off I have to MODEL. MODEL!! ME!! I'M GOING TO MODEL!" I said my voice rising.

"Calm down Bella. Everything will be fine. Your going to look beautiful tomorrow."

I sighed. " Fine for now. This conversation isn't over."

"Actually Bella it is. Edward isn't allowed to see until you until the pageant. We're gonna be really noisy tomorrow and I can't have Edward sticking his nose in all the time. Emmett already agreed to keep him buisy." Alice said determinedly. "Me and Rose will meet you in the car Bella but please do hurry."

Alice danced out of the room leaving Edward and I to talk for the last time until tomorrow night. He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue trailed my bottom lip. I never wanted this feeling to end. I felt like I was floating. I felt like I just grew wings and could fly. All to soon Edward pulled away.

"You should get going Bella. You don't wanna put Alice in a melt down or anything."

"Ok well goodbye then." I said knowing I looked sad right now.

Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly for a moment. "Try to have fun. Please, for me?" I just nodded.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." That was the last time I talked to him until all heck broke loose.

***

At the mall Alice made me try on every article of clothing in EVERY single store. Did I have a choice? No. Did I want to be there? Also no. I wish I hadn't said dare. All of this is happening because of me.

I was currently trying on a dress from wet seal. Our last chance to find me a dress to wear. We found a purple dress that was strapless and had orange, white and brown plaid all over the dress with a bow at the chest. Alice said that it fit me just right but I wasn't loving how it fit me. But hey I'm not "the expert" as Alice has called herself numerous times today. In the end what Alice says go's.

It was four o'clock by time we got finished shopping for dresses, shoes and accessories leaving Alice with four hours to get me back to the mall before the pageant started. Before we left you could already see people setting up the runway. It was enough to practically give me an anxiety attack. I wonder what Edward was doing right now. Whatever it was it was probably better than what I was doing.

***

I was now standing backstage, so nervous that I could puke. I've never been one who takes pride in their appearance. I mainly take pride in grades and such. But I have never ever IN MY ENTIRE life desired to be a model like all of the other little girls. And now I was doing it against my will. How could I have been so stupid. I new that my dare was gonna be bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

"And now our last contestant. Miss Bella Swan." I heard music blasting from the speakers but I was to distracted to notice what the song was. Instead I had to make sure I didn't trip on the runway. The heels Alice have me in could easily break a foot.

I put on a smile and tried to glide down the runway. Instead it looked like my foot actually was broken. I couldn't imagine anything more humiliating. Now I truly saw why it was MY dare and not mine and Rosalie's. Rosalie had no trouble walking down the runway like she owned it. She was used to people telling her how beautiful she was. But me on the other hand.

After I finally made it backstage I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"And now ladies and gentlemen. The winner of this year's Port Angeles Beauty Pageant is: Bella Swan." I heard the announcer say.

I was so shocked I thought I might drop dead. I thought that Rosalie would surely win. What was so great about me? I was no where near as pretty as her. She could have easily won. Unless she purposefully let me win. But she wouldn't do that…would she? She doesn't even like me.

My head was still spinning around and around as I walked onto the stage to collect my prize, which to be honest, I didn't know what it was.

"Wow." was all I said when I took the trophy from him.

***

**Well there you go people. The last chapter until the epilogue. I still don't know what I'm gonna name Bella's new sibling but I guess we'll all find out soon. I hope you guys had fun reading this. It helped me improve my writing a lot. **

**Reviews make me REALLYYYYYYY happy! ****J****J****J**


	14. EPILOGUE

8 MONTHS LATER

Edward and I got off the plane (that we flew first class on thanks to Edward…stupid shiny Volvo owner) and I looked around. I felt so at home now that I was back in Phoenix, not that I didn't feel at home in Forks too.

Yesterday Edward and I were sitting around at his house when Phil called and asked us to come as soon as possible: Renee was in labor. Edward and I told our parents, packed our bags, got some money and left. The flight wasn't bad at all considering I had Edward there with me.

We had reserved a car (again thanks to Edward). According to Edward it was Porsche. We loaded our bags in and went to the hospital closest to our house, also the one I was born in.

When we reached my mother's room, I hesitated before walking in. I decided to just walk in. that was the first time I saw my new baby brother.

***

I don't remember much before I saw my new brother, Kayden Allen was his name, but I remember every little detail after that. I remember how loud the air conditioning sounded in the room. I remember seeing his round chubby face. I remember how Edward looked at this baby with a certain type of longing in his eyes. EVERY little thing registered in my mind.

The baby my mother was holding looked like Phil must have when he was a baby but had my mom's beautiful eyes. He had brown hair that was as straight as a board. He was a small baby, probably only weighing 6 or 7 pounds.

I reached out to touch my beautiful baby brother. I couldn't believe that I wasn't the only child anymore. I was glad about that. I wouldn't be the center of attention anymore. Kayden can come visit Charlie and I all the time. And can take him to see Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the Cullens. I can't wait!

"How are you mom?" I asked.

"I'm good. Bella I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"It was no problem. You can thank Edward for that."

"Thank you Edward." She said smiling.

"No problem."

"Have you guys set a date for your wedding yet?"

"No but we're working on it." He said.

"Bella I have something to tell you." my mother said

"Yes?"

"Well it seems that Phil's baseball career isn't gonna kick off anytime soon. So we've talked and we think that it would be best for you and Kayden if we moved to Forks ."

I was in complete shock. My mom hated Forks. She was moving here so that Charlie and I could see him.

"Mom that's great!" was all I could manage to say.

"We'll be down in a week."

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Well we were busy and all."

"Do you guys have a house? Where are you staying at?"

"Yes. We're gonna be staying a few blocks away from Charlie's house."

"Wow this is great!" I couldn't get over it. My mother was moving to Forks, the rainiest place on the earth!

We stayed and talked for hours. Phil came sometime later. But all to soon visiting hours were over.

"Are you gonna be ok here Mom?" I asked

"I'll be fine Bella. I'll see you in Forks next week."

"Does…um Charlie know?"

"Of course." she said smiling her signature smile.

***

I opened the door to my mom's new house, using the keys she gave me.

"Bella is that you?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yea its me." I said

Recently I've been over here with my mom, Phil and Kayden every single day after school. With Edward of course. By now my mom loved Edward. Edward was just as much a part of our family as I was in his. My life was now wonderful. Everything was in place. Now the only thing I was missing is a perfect wedding.

All of this happened because I played truth or dare with the Cullens.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's the last chapter of my story. Thanks for reading. I had a really good time writing it. And also thank you if you reviewed. **

**I have links to the last chapter on my profile page. Go look at them if you want. I forgot to put that last chapter. SORRY! ****J**

**I was gonna do Bella and Edward's wedding but it didn't really fit in with the ending. **

**If you've read the maximum ride series by James Patterson then I'm gonna be writing a story in that category (well probably anyways). If you haven't :READ IT!!! **

**That's about it. Thank you to everyone(especially my reviewers. You guys ROCK!) **

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	15. AN PLZ READ! VERY IMPORTANT

**Why hello people. Before we start off I'd like to say that this is not a chapter. NO PLEASE! NO DON'T CRY I CAN'T HANDLE TEARS! Haha**

**I just wanted to tell you that I posted a new story for twilight called "Random Outbursts". Go read it. And plz review. I want 20 reviews before I post the next chapter so its really actually up to you when ch.2 is posted. REVIEW!!**

**Also I'd like to say that I'd like this story to get at least 200 reviews. People reviewed like crazy when I was writing it then the people that read it after it was finished didn't really review. So yeah. That's my new goal for this. 200 reviews. If you haven't reviewed then please do and tell me what you think of the story in general. **

**Thank you my dears!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


End file.
